To obtain this new variety of African violet plant, the inventor cross-pollenated the seed parent S. `Optimara Connecticut` and the pollen parent S. schumensis.times.S. `Optimara Georgia`. The seed pods of the pollenated plants were used as the generic basis for initiating further experimental series. Approximately 25 seedlings were selected by very rigid standards for further propagation. Propagation of these plants and refinement out of limited selected plants continued and tests were conducted for the development of permanent characteristics of disease resistance and vigorous growth.